degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hunter Perry
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:When Love Takes Over/@comment-Hzombie-20110208003434 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 00:35, 2011 February 8 Hey um whos in ur picture/icon thingy? - (AshXMay/AshXGary) (BORN THIS WAY) (COURTNEY FTW!) (HEAVENS) 02:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) My Riley fanstory? I was wondering if you'd be interested in reading my fanfiction? The main character's an OC, and I started writing it before s8 was over. I've literally NEVER had anyone tell me that they didn't like it, or that the OC is unlikeable, or that they don't like his relationship with Riley. If I do say so, I think they may be one of the best couples I've ever seen, but OF COURSE, I'm biased, since I'm the author. Plus it's got very explicit gay sex scenes. Honestly, I really want someone else to read it too. Are you interested? Squall L. 20:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. So, do you think that you'll be wanting to read my story? I still have to actually send a link to you though. Honestly I want you too becasue I need your help with a plot bunny because you're one of the only people I know who's a fan of the subject material. Squall L. 00:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. Warning Sorry, but I have gotten a complaint about you posting inappropriate images of shit on the 'Spring Fever' page. Please refrain from posting these pictures anymore. This is a warning since you have apparently done it more than once. If I hear of it again, you will be blocked for 2-3 days. :\ Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) hi how do u post up the moving pic on the comment , like i know u go to photobucket but wat do u copy Hey there! If you ever want to talk some more about the best gay couple on degrassi ;) just PM me, I have nothing better to do XD Hey man well, well if it isnt Hunter :) you have been quiet lately? do you still get on the wiki dude? this world revolves around me! 00:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Haii So I heard from a bunch of my friends on here that ur a cool person. :D And by the way that comment that i put as a reply to you asking tylur to marry you wasn't like...serious. It was a joke. LOL I guess I can share :) DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 06:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC) HUNTER HOW CUM YOU NO ANSWER MEH. HOAR. Just kidding. LOL :D BUT GOOD LUCK WITH TYLUR. DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 10:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC) OMFG <3 Hunter? I love you. enuff said. :) Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 20:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat trouble? I believe you said you had trouble getting on chat. Idk what web browser you use so try this. . . so so did the chat help work? Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 01:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) All i'll say is that you were right on the whole Steve Jobs stuff you put. Nice GIF's by the way. DegrassiForLife 15:36, October 6, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife All Grown Up WARNING THIS MIGHT MAKE YOU SAD Drayden Montana]] come follow me 03:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat Problems Hey Hunter! Thank you for telling me about the situation.If he says anything that offends you again,please let me know and I'll talk to him again. ♥CamilleA05 00:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) lololol http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsDecXr6EoY Why waste a second not loving who you are? 22:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :/ dude we gotta talk. . . like for real. Drayden Montana come follow me 02:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) hoar cum back Chet :3 06:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) YOOOOOO DID YOU ERASE ME FROM YOUR MEMORY??, DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL!!!!!! I thought we were married :O, and now I come back here to find out your with....with.... SOMEONE ELSE You know what, forget you, IM DONE, Good day!!! acyually no, HAVE A STINKIN HORRIBLE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! AnsonHasAGunYo 16:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I only tried to rape B because she got me in jail, I never stopped loving you Zombie <3, but I'm with Chey now cuz I was mad and very upset you left me, so she said we should be together, cuz she wants a gangsta boyfriend, cuz ya know we gangstas got big dicks ;), and she said she would deliver my drugs and give me nice long steamy sex, so you gotta fight hurr now, if you want my sexyness :P AnsonHasAGunYo 23:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) n/a asshole I'm sorry there was drama on the chat. I won't bore you with all the details, but you don't know the half of it. I just hope he means it this time. DegrassiForLife 18:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Thats cool, meh diq is ready to be shared :D MY BODEH IS READY!!!! AnsonHasAGunYo 22:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hunter come back on chat nao. please :3 ChristinaLauren 13:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I was watching CHOWtips on Youtube. Come back ChristinaLauren 13:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ur Chat is boring when it says someone is there but they aren't. ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 16:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget Awesome RP Tomorrow DegrassiStyles 23:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Come to Tiny chat http://tinychat.com/mrffkUnicorns are awesome k 01:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for that. It's a long story. DegrassiForLife 21:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Edits Would you PLEASE stop with the useless edits. It's pretty much trolling, and wanting a badge is no excuse for doing that. Icy Deathtotherainbows 13:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ohai Come on chat? :3 ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 11:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Icon<3 AMG, Hunter. Your icon is so perf. <3 I love Tate. . You are absolutely fucking pathetic. You crashed all of our computers and fucked with our downloads/pages we had open. You always said you were done with trolling and everyone believed you but you really haven't changed at all, have you? Hope you're happy you got your revenge. Now go get a life and don't come back. WhiteDaveleggo get sum fries 05:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) hey you okay, bro? Adam a vision of perfection 18:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Just ignore what he said :3 you'll be fine broski (: Adam a vision of perfection 18:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question Yes, you are unbanned from the chat as of right now. Sorry for taking it this long. I kinda fell asleep. Anyway don't repeat this offense again because next time you do it, you won't get any warning, and the duration of your ban will increase by two days. So beware! Sorry it might sound harsh but a lot of people including me weren't impressed by your action on chat last night. Just don't do it again okay. (: [[User:Jack Layton|'Jack Layton']](Talk) 07:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro :3 What do you think? (: --ⒶⓍⒺⓁ シ 02:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hay Hunter <3 Be a nice person and be a unicorn. We're re-enacting Ponies vs Rejects.I made unikorns so be one pls <3Stay Awesome Christina♥ 09:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Beb. Hey Hunter! I hope you have a very merry Christmas this year! You deserve it just as much as everyone else. One day, we will play video games together and run away... Actually that's my Christmas gift to you. ;) Do you accept? Hehehehehe! I make straight A's. 09:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dumbo Hey Hunter! Thanks, I'm glad you like the Dumbo icon. Did you ever notice that I use Disney movies as my icons? Did you even know that I was a Disney fan? I mean, Disney is the shit dude! See you on chat. Degrassi Fan 19:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I thought you left, Hunter? I'm tired of here 23:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hunter! Hunter, bro! I can see you on chat! Just to let you know, I'm not actually there! I accidentally left the chat room open yesterday night after we were finished on tinychat! I'm messaging you from school right now, so I can't actually close the chat room from here since its on my home computer... Anyways, yeah if you're on there trying to talk to me and wondering why I'm not responding, it's because I'm still here at school.... LMAO! Talk to you later, though okay? Degrassi Fan 20:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) <3 Just stopping by to show your page some love. (: This pic is so badass btw! -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 04:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hunter <3 Hey Hunter! It's me Camera! <333 I just wanted to say as usual I won't be on chat today or tonight so don't bother looking for me to go over your Degrassi Wiki fan fiction. LOL! You can send me a message if you wanna go on a different wiki chat like, Nate, Adam or Christina's because I would love to come and talk to you there and chat about it with you. Unless we go on chat during the night, like in the really late hours. Anytime after midnight is usually when I swing by the chat, depending on who is there. Degrassi Fan 23:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday from Australia! <3 Dearest Hunter, I hope you have a fantastic birthday! I know I'm a tad early when it comes to birthday wishes but it's the 13th here so I thought 'why not?'. I hope you got amazing presents and were showered with well deserved birthday love. :P One day when I go to America, I will visit you on your birthday and we will watch horror movies - including Wrong Turn! :D I love you and have a fantastic day! I make straight A's. 05:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hunter, my buddy! I just thought I'd stop by to wish you a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Yes, the day is here. It's your 17th birthday! I hope it's a good one for you! Anyways, I would like to say how much I love you dude. In about a month and a half, you have become one of my best friends on wiki and I've only known you since late December, around Christmas time! The things I love about you is the fact that you are so quirky, random and funny, but your best quality is definitely your positive attitude. You are always sweet and trying to find the good side in people. I wish everybody could be as nice as you are. I know you used to be a troll, but you have really turned your behavior around and I am really happy about that. Thanks for being such a nice guy towards me. It makes me happy to think that not everyone on here hates me. You're the kind of person that I love to see coming into the chat room because it gives me a happy face. I'm lucky to have you as a friend. LOL! Anyways, I'm gonna stop before this gets any mushier. Haha! I told you I would leave you a LONG message today and I tried as best I could! LOL! Oh well, all in all, have an AMAZING birthday today and enjoy your 17th year bro. I probably won't see you on chat much in the near future since I'm trying to avoid it now, but I'll still try and talk page you every now and then. Okay, bye buddy! <333 Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 16:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hunter! I'm so happy you got an iPod touch and the Tinychat app! We can definitely Tinychat sometime. I go on with Michi and Kat all the time. Yeah, I've decided not to go on chat much anymore or even comment on blogs or possibly even start talk paging people less for that matter. Everything I seem to do or say gets me hate on confessions. I'm gonna continue editing pages daily, but it seems that Tinychat is going to be our only way to stay in touch, unless we use a different chat. :( Well, anyways, happy birthday again, bud. I hope to see you around soon. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 21:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) amg Hunter, my lovely<3333 I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever, tho :/. But you're still my friend-crush, okie? I would consider you one of the best friends I have from Wiki. You are adorable too<3 So I demand you to eat cake, be happy, and never stop being amazing< http://i1104.photobucket.com/albums/h321/taylertheunicorn/tumblr_lqx5t66T2H1qcdc4bo1_250.png Hay qurl hayy 17:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) HAPPEH BDAY HAPPY BDAY JessyPop (talk) 20:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Hunter<#333333333 TOP 21:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) About, Don't Be Afraid of the Dark Hello Mr. Perry! how are you man ? have you watched the movie "Don't Be Afraid of the Dark" yet ? They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 01:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Omg Hunter, lmao! This is actually really good! Even if not everyone is in character, it's an interesting take on everyone. I can't believe I'm the knocked up teacher banging her student lmfao. Keep it up! Danixcalifornia 22:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC) bwah i wanted to talk misfits? Hay qurl hayy 00:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) For you ^.^ CLICK HERE -- ^.^ Hey Hunter. How are you bro? Will you be able to chat tonight? -- 20:35, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you online right now? -- 21:57, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Cam :D Hey Hunter! :D Aww I miss you too bro. I haven't been on chat all month. We should TC you know. :) Like my new signature? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Aww yey! <333 Maybe we can do it later tonight? No promises but if I have time we could maybe. :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Degrassi Wiki Chronicles :D OMG, I remember that. I loved commenting but everyone said it was annoying. -__- Episode 13? Aaah, fuck! I haven't even read 11 and 12 yet. :o Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 05:57, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks. I will start reading again. Maybe I'll start from the beginning again so I can refresh my memory. I haven't read your chronicles since February. The last storyline I remember reading was the one where you were jumped by some guy and Pearl found you unconcious I think. :S You can still make more but the wiki is dying now so I don't know how many people will see it. :( Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 06:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Bitch I didn't even get to talk about Jeremy Renner in The Avengers :( Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 03:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: GET ON CHAT DOOD :3 No thanks, I'm busy finishing school work. Maybe later if I have time~ Disney Mania Second star to the right 01:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Your icon is sexy <33 Just saying! :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) This is a little late, but thanks so much for the birthday wishes! Danixcalifornia 10:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Come back to chat 04:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) i think you should get back on chat and tc TOP 01:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hay alksjdgslekwrylkjgdsa paparazzi came out CRYING Icy Bring the boys out. 15:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) where are you Icy Bring the boys out. 16:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) gulp hi? :D Yes, I am back. -- 17:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) skfjwkr Hay qurl, are those plots real? XD TOP (talk) 00:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) omg QURL THIS SHIT IS HILAIR BUT YOU GOTTA STOP BEFORE YOU GET BANNED UR MY EVERYTHING HOW WOULD I LIVE W/O U -- Tayler (talk) 00:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Mod Problems Did you resolve the issue? Loveya Pictures last longer. 16:40, August 6, 2012 (UTC) now you listen hurr bitch it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation especially when someone is about to share gifs of matt bomer in magic mike shaking what his daddy gave him,or when said person is about to go on a tangent about james roday. its hurtful uno and i might just have to take away your SAB privileges because this is a serious offense Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 07:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) SAB,man,SAB. It was really fucking good. As much I love Bemmett,i'm really glad she didn't take him back that easily. I hate when something huge happens in a relationship and there are barely any consequences. That timeline he made for her was beautiful, but it was presumptuous as hell.Poor Alex (that was the new ho's name right?) he was cute. I knew Daphne would have problems in that kitchen. I sort kinda understand what this guy was getting at, but he was completely dickish about it. BUT HOW THE HELL DID IT GO FROM HIM INSULTING HER AND BEING CRUEL TO HER (hopefully dreaming) ALMOST KISSING HIM. THAT IS NASTY AS FUCK. I actually remember nothing from the promo except that. And plus,yeah i get it Bay,you're pissed.But who would actually expect someone to leave a school for them. Simone is stupid as hell for even talking to her about Emmett. Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 17:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Hunter from chat you seem like a cool person and you like Dragon Ball thats cool man I also like Dragon Ball I'm trying to make new friends on this wiki you can call me by my username or my real name which is Kalil DegrassiGuy17 (talk) 14:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Green Day!Hey Hey Hunter! :3 Oh god, just warning you this is gonna be a long story lol. Okay, so in the eighth grade (2010-2011), some pretty bad things happened to me. I was bullied, the few friends I DID have abandoned me (all but one), my brother was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes, and I was sexually assualted. That being said, I feel into a deep depression and became suicidal. I actually tried to kill myself, but obviously failed. ANYWAY, back to Green Day! So yeah, even though I always liked them I didn't become a huge, die hard fan until May 2011. I remember listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams and thinking it pretty much described me. And American Idiot, omfg. That album saved my life, no joke. Hell, all their music did but that album just saved me, you know? But yeah, I wouldn't be here without them, that's for sure. I hope I could meet them one day to tell them all this lmao :') Hopefully we become good friends after this, because it'd be awkward to tell all this to a stranger :P But yes, they're truly an amazing, inspirational band <3 Thank you Hunter, it means a lot <3 I would love to be friends with you too! I always enjoy reading your comments, and it appears we have a lot in common :) Oh, and I LOVE your icon! But yeah, we should talk sometime :3 Do you have a Tumblr btw? HUNTER WHERE DID YOU GO MY LOVE Pearl Myers (talk) 20:28, October 10, 2012 (UTC) bhgbeszak HUNTER LOVES PEARL EVERYONE BYE Pearl Myers (talk) 16:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) le signature~ RE: Stephanie... Has the issue been resolved with Stephanie, or is my input still needed? Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:11, October 28, 2012 (UTC) OMG Why did you leave? -Sob- Blazen96 (talk) 06:10, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Pantherblu82 Mistress Perry idk bored bye hana i am not afraid to walk this road alone♡ 07:06, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Omg, I'm sorry I'm a little late on this but I didn't forget about your birthday, Hunter bby <3 Okay, so even though you don't come on here as much and we don't talk a lot anymore, remember I still love you okay, boo. <3 Have a great 18th birthday and enjoy my gift to you. Zayn n00ds at it's finest, bye. xoxo ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 08:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) OMFG Happy 18th birthday you beautiful animal<3 TOP (talk) 00:52, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Man :) Aw, hey Hunter! Thanks so much. It sucks, but hey, what can you do? Life rolls on. As for Roblox - OMFG I miss our days where we would play Roblox so much! You're such a fun person to play with and we always had the best time! Remember the Friday The 13th camp game? That was so awesome! I can't believe that was already five months ago. Sigh. I still do play quite often, and probably will be for several more years, so if you get your computer fixed or get a new one, just let me know and I'd love to play with you :) I don't play Club Penguin all that much anymore, mainly because it takes forever to load for me now, but it's still a cute game and the parties are so fun! By the way, did you hear about American Horror Story Season 3? Evan Peters, Jessica Lange, Frances Conroy, Sarah Paulson, Taissa Farmiga and Lily Rabe are all coming back! Oh and we were right about the plot. It's called American Horror Story: Coven. WITCHES :D Blazen96 (talk) 18:35, March 18, 2013 Here's hoping! They're shooting in three different locations omfg. And yay! Yeah, I honestly don't see myself quitting Roblox within the next three years at least, it's like a second life Blazen96 (talk) 21:18, March 18, 2013 Netflix Hey, sorry I took so long getting this to you, but here's the full list of the shows they added :D Cartoon Network: Adventure Time Batman Beyond Batman: The Brave and the Bold Ben 10 Chowder Codename: Kids Next Door Courage the Cowardly Dog Dexter's Laboratory Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Green Lantern: The Animated Series The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Johnny Bravo Justice League Justice League Unlimited Powerpuff Girls Regular Show Samurai Jack Swim Aqua Teen Hunger Force The Boondocks Children's Hospital Metalocalypse Robot Chicken Squidbillies The Venture Bros. SpaceGhost Others (Can't remember which they belong to) Robotomy Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Cow And Chicken If I find out about any more, I'll update the list c: ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 06:00, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey I saw you commented on my comment and you wanted to know what happen on glee. I didn’t wanna ruin it for everyone cuz I hate when ppl do that lol. Anyways, there was a school shooting and all the acting was so good, epically Sam’s (Chord Overstreet) and Marley’s (IDK her actresses name) you should watch it something lol. Sorry if your mad at me now cuz I told you what happen. I hope not lol xDShowstopper101 (talk) 02:13, April 12, 2013 (UTC)Showstopper101 HEY CHECK YOUR KIKS NOW Pearl Myers (talk) 08:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hunter I made a survior game but with a horror element and you are in it. Please vote. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DallasCubs/Survive_or_You_Die Please Enlighten Me On This Bullshit I Got On Ask I'd really appreciate an explanation if this was you. I of course am under the assumptions that someone on the wiki is being extra and trying to stir up drama between people who have no bad blood between each other, as per usual, but if this really was you Hunter, I just... I have no words. Do you know how many friends I've had to let go of on this wiki in the past two months alone because they talked trivial bullshit about me behind my back? I'm sick and tired of thinking I'm genuinely friends with someone and then they go and treat me like shit behind closed doors. You KNOW I wasn't stating anything I said on your blog with bad intentions, and it's honestly so petty if that's what it takes to give you a negative opinion of me. If you didn't send this, then I'm sorry, but I'm really just tired of this shit. It's unecessary, and if it wasn't you, I will be attempting to find out who actually sent it, because this is just petty high school drama. This entire wiki is petty high school drama. Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 15:13, April 22, 2013 Honestly, I'm 100% certain it wasn't you now. I'm really sorry for sending you such a heated message, but you have to understand that I was livid when I received that first message, and that's exactly why, because you made it clear on here that you did not care about the blog, so I was taken aback. Honestly though, go look at my Ask.FM, and check out all the other messages that were sent to me after that. I know you're better than that, Hunter, and no matter how deep of a hole our friendship may ever be in, I know you would not just bash me like that. Whoever sent me those messages legitimately hates me, and thinks I'm a ratchet fake bitch and my life is stupid and blazy blazy. I'm so beyond pissed right now, and I just wish more than anything that I knew who this asshole was. I have my suspicions as well, but.. I don't know, there have been some shockers over the past two years. I'm sorry for accusing you, but in that very moment, I didn't know what to think. I'm seriously at a loss right now, I did not know anyone on here hated me THAT much, and to be honest, I don't see the reasoning. Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 18:59, April 22, 2013 Keep In Touch Hey, boo. So I've decided to leave the wiki, originally I was just taking a two month break, but I really have no intention to come back at this point. This site is too dramatic - high school on the internet, pretty much - frankly quite boring, about 95% of the people on here are completely fake, and I've just had enough. I really do want to continue our friendship though, so, just PLEASE keep in touch. You can add me on Oovoo - Murphy Howard- or if that doesn't work out then ask Dani or Sami for my ID number. Oh and I deleted my Ask.FM, so the haters can find a new hobby. Can't wait for Roblox times again and to obsess over Coven in October! I'm looking into getting a new laptop as well! Probably next year though, I'm buying an iPod Touch this year. Love ya, Hunt <3 Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 05:11, May 14, 2013 UGH I MISS TALKING TO YOU WHY U DELETE KIK OUR SOURCE OF COMMUNICATING DAILY WHY http://i1323.photobucket.com/albums/u590/GoodLordyShorty/GIFs/crying_zps9b2c774e.gif Pearl Myers (talk) 09:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hunter! Where have you been? You got an oovoo? 04:38, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Pearl Myers (talk) zfhsdguihds love u miss u bb 03:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC)hana i am not afraid to walk this road alone♡ Sup! Hey Hunter long time no see. How have you been man.DallasCubs (talk) 05:48, June 14, 2013 (UTC) y omg r u alive pls get kik again i miss u y did you dlete im sad and lonely y Pearl Myers (talk) 06:04, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yo! What's up bro. Are you still using Kik? I need to tell you something like really important. -- 20:17, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm such a noob Is it sad that I didn't even recognize that as Channing Tatum? LOL someone put on my page, not sure who. But, ngl, I'd probably go gay for the one of him in the construction suit... Stuphsoveralls (talk) 03:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Squall Yeah, I watch The Walking Dead. It and The Vampire Diaries are my favorite shows right now. Squall L. (talk) 10:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. I LOVE Andrea and almost cried when she died. Btw, could you take a look at my profile and the links? I think there may be some things you might be interested in. Well she did have sex with the Governor which is what I think pissed them off so much, though I agree it's ridiculous. Once she wised up to what he was really like she tried to get out of there. Do you want to talk about my story? I've been considering writing a WD/TG crossover. Squall L. (talk) 07:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. Apology Hi Hunter. I take back what I said before. I really am sorry about it. You gave me two panic attacks back in 2011 and this site as a whole managed to exacerbate my PTSD (complete with nightmare), and you eventually became a part of that. I'm not trying to guilt trip you, but if I gave you another chance after all that, don't I deserve another chance? Like I said, I'm really sorry about it, and I'll prove it if I get the chance. Squall L. (talk) 21:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. I believe this is the first time I ever brought it up. And I only said that because you attacked me first. And I apologize for saying it. Our friendship has only crumbled twice, but if you never want to be friends again, then it's your choice. Squall L. (talk) 21:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. BEEZ IN THE TRAP Just wondering, whats your favorite Nicki Minaj song(s)? BreatheMe (talk) 06:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC) DUNTER/HAMIAN YOU TRAMP I ALMOST SCREAMED WHEN I SAW THAT IM IN YOUR WHAT, TOP 7 FRIENDS? I DONT COUNT. i love you and where the hell are you bitch-bro, i miss you. BreatheMe (talk) 09:10, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ice cream im going to marry your icon one day. remember that :-) Icy fanytastic baby i miss u 2 and i love her tbh Icy fanytastic baby Are you alive? Where've you been? We miss you. :-) FishTank (wall/ ) 15:22, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Damian misses you ho ass tbh Okay, where the hell have you been bitch-brother. You don't understand how much i miss yo ho ass. Bye boo �� ♥ Damian Drive my heart into the night. 04:51, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey How have things been for you, man? Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 22:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Long time no talk Hunter. I really missed you man. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 04:02, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Damn hunter you must hate me Hunter, you little bitch. You must hate me :( i havent talked to you in years. ♥ Damian If our love is at the end, then... Why do I still want you? 21:24, December 17, 2013 (UTC) The Walking Dead. Hai, Hunter. c: Long time, no talk, bro. :P I wanted to discuss TWD with you. I always see you making comments about it, and I just got into the show this year. I'm already caught up, haha. This was literally the best series I've watched in a long time. I've become pretty obsessed with it. :D Okay, so favourite characters of mine are Glenn (my baby), Andrea, Michonne, Daryl, Maggie, Carl, Beth, Hershel, Tyreese, and Tara. I really do love all of the characters on this show though. Seriously, the characters on TWD are just so phenomenal and amazing, it's almost hard for you to dislike any of them. They're just so well developed and complex, I love it. I don't have a strong resentment towards any of them, except for The Governor. :P I miss the old characters from season 2 though. Lori, Andrea, T-Dog, Dale, sigh. :c My OTP is Glaggie (obviously), but I ship Rick/Lori and Daryl/Carol, too. c: Who are some of your favourite characters and what do you ship? :3 My favourite season so far has been season 2. I loved Hershel's Farm story arc. That's when all the characters really started developing. My favourite episode of all time is still Pretty Much Dead Already - the one where Shane and the others kill all of the zombies Hershel kept in the barn, including Sophia. However, Beside the Dying Fire is a close second - the one where the group have to leave the farm after it gets overrun by walkers and Carl sets fire to it. What are some of your favourite episodes? The saddest death for me so far was Lori's, honestly. I loved her. She wasn't a top favourite per se, but I LOVED her. It broke my heart how Carl had to put her down like that. I imagined being in that situation with my own mom and it killed me to watch. :c I sobbed at Andrea and Hershel's death too. Who do you think is getting axed in the finale this weekend? D: I have a really awful feeling that it might be Maggie. I am NOT ready to lose her, but there is so much foreshadowing, especially with how Glenn burned that picture of her saying he won't need it, since she's not going anywhere. :s [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 07:20, March 28, 2014 (UTC) SSB4 BITCHHHH ♥ DUDE, ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE DEMO TOMORROW, FGDHJSKLASKD? The anticipation is killing me and I need October 3rd to get here sooner, so I can purchase SSB for my Wii U. Real talk, though, if I get a 3DS by Christmas, you and Xavvy need to give me your friend codes so we can verse each other, pleaseeee? :P Oh, and btw, do you have a Kik? :D [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''someday we're gonna take the crown.]] 19:56, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I haven't tried the demo, because I was going to try and wait for the real thing to come out next month, but I didn't know that it wasn't being released for the Wii U until the winter. :c Ugh, now I might need to get a 3DS sooner, because no way am I waiting to start playing for another 3 months. D: Lmfao, I barely use Ness anymore and Bowser Jr. is all yours as long as you don't tough Pit or Zelda, kthnx. [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''someday we're gonna take the crown.]] 13:48, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Boo <333 Hey babes! Just wanted to stop here and show love! We hardly ever talk lately outside of AHS liveblogging and shit like that, so just wanted to say hello. Love you <333 Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 22:48, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Hunter! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 01:49, December 26, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SUNSHINE! ♥ ☀️ Hunter! It's the 13th of February! Wanna know what that means? It...it's Friday so...it's FRIDAY THE 13TH!? OH NO I'M GONNA HAVE BAD LUCK TODAY I NEED TO GET - wait, it's February 13th, you say!? That means...wait a second, there's no such thing as bad luck on a day like this! Wanna know why? Because someone that I'm so *LUCKY* to have in my life is celebrating their birthday today. And that special person just so happens to be you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HUNTER! (｡♥‿♥｡) Man, where do I even start for this? I mean, I know that I say that to begin every testimonial I write, but I honest to God do not even know where to begin with this message to you. You're one of the greatest people I know. From the very start, we got along so well. It's like we instantly clicked. I mean, you still voted me off on your wikian survivor thing, but - NO, I'M JUST MESSING WITH YOU. WE BARELY EVEN KNEW EACH OTHER THEN. xD I knew right after, from the moment I met you, that I wanted to become close to you, and look where we are now! You're my best guy friend on this wiki. You're always there for me whenever I need a shoulder to lean on, you never fail to lift my spirits whenever I'm in a dark place, and you treat me with so much kindness that, to be honest, I don't think I even deserve at some points. I am so grateful for our friendship and all that we've been through. I will never forget the first time we chatted on 3DS (even though it was only two months ago, but still~). I was such a blushing mess on call but believe me, I was having such a good time, because, well, it was you I was talking to! I'm awful at putting my thoughts down into words, but believe me, I truly can't tell you enough how much you mean to me. You've been such an amazing friend to me after all these years, and everything you've done for me has helped make me a stronger person. Thank you so much for letting me into your life the way you did, and providing me with a friendship I will treasure forever. I can't wait to livechat more The Walking Dead with you, have more hilarious Skype calls with Lizzy and the gang, and get my butt kicked by you on Pokemon ORAS for many more years to come. Until then, let's focus on today. I hope you have an amazing birthday, Hunter, because you deserve it! Happy birthday, my partner-in-crime. You are the best. ♥ I leave you with this set of Connie & Sasha chibi. They remind me of Huntash, because they're together constantly and they're always causing some type of mischief! We're so cute! :') Love always, [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 11:36, February 13, 2015 (UTC) dear gertrude my wonderful lady IT IS THE DAY (MY SONG TO YOU) I COULDN'T ASK FOR A BETTER LESBIAN LOVER AND WIFE. I WILL ALWAYS BE THE STEVEN TO YOUR GERTRUDE (THE ME TO UR U) I DON'T KNOW MUCH OF WHAT TO SAY BUT HERE ARE YOU AND YOU LOOK NOTHING SHORT OF FABULOUS -STEVEN i was gonna say something else but i forgot what it was... ● tori ● // we know we were destined to explode; 20:38, February 13, 2015 (UTC) oh yeah i meant to say happy birthday there u have it ● tori ● // we know we were destined to explode; 20:39, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Heyyy Hey, bae <3 Can you get on chat ASAP? Xav and/or myself need to ask you something. Sarah (talk) 17:15, June 11, 2015 (UTC) RPDR I'M WATCHING SEASON 7 AND OMG VIOLET IS SLAYING ME ALREADY ♥ Demi I left a love note 22:46, July 16, 2015 (UTC) I forgot to say that I want to see Misty Eyez on RPDR. Also, I found this. It's very flazéda. ♥ Demi I left a love note 23:25, July 22, 2015 (UTC) hello there Hii there �� Happy Christmas! Merry Christmas Hunter! I hope you have a great Christmas and that Lizzy doesn't beat on you =P I'll get back on Skype again soon so we can have a proper catch up xD [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 18:40, December 23, 2015 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS<33 Merry Christmas, Hunter bae<33 I'm so incredibly grateful to have a friend like you in my life. You'll always be my live chat buddy and those are honestly some of my favorite memories we have together. You're just a great friend to me and I hope your holidays season is fantastic just like you ^_^ Love you so much my friend <3 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 06:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Do you feel the same? Hunter...there's something I need to share with you. And I don't care if the entire world can see this, because the entire world needs to know what I'm feeling. At this point in our relationship, it's funny to think that I'd ever feel this way. Not just about you, but about anyone. I've gotten past love at this point. I've entered......lust. I need to know if you feel the same, zaddy, because I have this burning desire for you. The real question at this point: Can you handle the bussy? [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 05:23, January 24, 2016 (UTC)